Paw pregnancy (rewrite)
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Firepaw, Rosepaw and Hollypaw are finally apprentices of Thunderclan, but at a gathering Hollypaw meets Darkclaw, the Shadowclan deputy, and they begin a dangerous affair. Soon Hollypaw is expecting kits only half way through her apprenticeship, will she be able to keep her betrayal hidden from her clan or will it be uncovered. (Like I said, a rewrite, please read)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a rewrite of paw pregnancy, my first fanfic, I'm doing it because I was re-reading it and I realised just how crap my writing was in the beginning, so yeah. The storyline is the same for anyone who's read it before, and yeah, thats about it. I'm also writing the sequel at the moment so yeah.**

**This is set about 9 moons after the last hope, Hollykit, Rosekit and Firekit are Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits. The deputy of Shadowclan is called Darkclaw, and Rowanclaw is just an ordinary warrior, so, please enjoy...**

Apprentices

Hollykit, Rosekit and Firekit had waited their whole lives for this moment, all 6 moons! They were finally going to be apprentices. As Bramblestar left his den Squirrelflight gave them all another quick lick before she joined the crowd gathered underneath the highledge.

"Today, three kits are going to become apprentices of Thunderclan, Hollykit, Rosekit, Firekit, please come forward." Bramblestar said. As she walked forward with her siblings Hollykit's heart was beating so hard she thought it would rip her chest, this was it, one of the most important moments of her life, was now!

"Rosekit, from this day forward you will be known as Rosepaw, your mentor will be Hazeltail." Hollykit smiled as she watched her sister nervously touch noses with her mentor.

"Firekit, from this day forward, you will be known as Firepaw, your mentor will be Bumblestripe." Hollykit watched as Firepaw excitedly touched noses with his mentor, acting the exact opposite of Rosepaw.

"Hollykit, from this day forward you will be known as Hollypaw, your mentor will be Birchfall." Hollypaw tentatively took a step forward, her heart thudding in her chest. As she touched noses with her mentor she felt a surge of pride and bravery rush through her body, she would be the best apprentice Thunderclan had ever had.

After the ceremony Hollypaw was left standing with Birchfall, "So, what do you want to do?" He asked kindly.

"Can I, umm, I know! Can we explore the territory, please!?" Hollykit answered.

"Yes, I don't see why not, I won't take you the whole way round today, it's too big, but I'll show you around the Windclan border and what's near there." Birchfall explained.

"Thank you!" Hollypaw squealed, just about managing to stop herself running out of camp and, knowing her, getting lost. Instead she started to follow Birchfall, who, to her, was walking very slowly.

As Hollypaw took her first steps out of camp, she was wowed by the hseer size of everything. The tree's towered over her head, casting cool shadows over the otherwise hot, dusty ground.

She could smell everything so clearly, she could smell the trees, the bushes, the different flowers, everything!

As Birchfall lead her through the territory a disgusting scent started wafting up her nose, at first it was faint, but as they went further it became stronger and stronger, almost inbearable.

"What is that?" She asked, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Windclan." Birchfall answered, his gaze staring at the hills and moorland that was their territory. Hollypaw couldn't understand how anyone could bear to live there, how did they stalk their prey without the cover of trees and bushes, how did they cool down on hot days with no trees to rest under, what did they even eat?

Hollykit saw some cats in the distance, they were incredibly small and wiry.

"That's a border patrol, they'll be coming over here, so we're going to go now, we don't want to get into an argument." Birchfall said.

"Why would we get into an argument?" Hollypaw asked.

Birchfall sighed, "The relationship between Thunderclan and Windclan is tense at the moment, that's all you need to know."

Hollypaw nodded, before starting to follow Birchfall back to camp, she had enjoyed exploring the forest, and she couldn't wait to tell Rosepaw and Firepaw everything.

* * *

Later that day, back in camp, Hollypaw watched enviously as a group of cats set off to the gathering, Bramblestar had said that they were too young to go this time, but they could probably go next time.

She went over to Firepaw and Rosepaw, who were sharing tongues.

"So, what did you do today?" She asked.

"We collected moss for the elders and changed their bedding." Rosepaw said.

Hollypaw snorted, how boring, "I got to explore the territory!"She boasted.

"Well," Firepaw said, "We get tto do that tomorrow and it's your turn to do the bedding, and seeing as there's only you, it's going to take you double the amount of time!"

Hollypaw sighed as she heard Rosepaw snigger, that wasn't fair!

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	2. The gathering

**So, thx for the reviews, it's more of the beginning chapters I'm improving on, so some of the later chapters may be the same, thx :) :P**

The Gathering

"Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Firepaw." Hollypaw felt her heart lift in her chest, even though she all ready knew she was going to the gathering, it still felt good to actually have her name called out on the list she had listened too for so long.

Her first moon of training had gone well, as had Firepaw's and Rosepaw's. They could all hunt now, but apparently they were still too young to learn battle moves, they were 7 moons old! How was that too young?

Birchfall said that they might start learning after the gathering, Hollypaw hoped they would, she couldn't wait till she could fight and be in battles, protecting her clan from the enemy, whether it was a fox, or badger, or another clan!

Bramblestar ran out of camp, a line of warriors following him, Hollypaw was near the back with Rosepaw and Firepaw. She found herself getting quite tired, as the older cats in front of her were not slowing down one bit for her or her littermate's.

She was relieved when they slowed down, but it was because they were on Windclan territory. She had got used to the scent but it still absolutely disgusted her, and it always would. The other clans were just as bad, Riverclan and Shadowclan both stunk just as much, Riverclan's fishy smell maybe even worse.

She looked on as a group of Windclan cats, led by Onestar, came up to Thunderclan.

"Greetings Bramblestar." Onestar said, looking at the Thunderclan leader before turning away.

"Greetings Onestar." Bramblestar replied, he didn't look at Onestar either. Hollypaw had learnt a bit more about the ongoing feud between the two clans. It was because Windclan had stole prey in leaf-bare and then denied it.

She got why her clan was angry but, it was greenleaf now, surely everything should have blown over by now. She had aired her views to Birchfall, who had said it was more complicated than that.

When Hollypaw saw the tree over the lake she was a little worried, what if she fell in! That would be really bad, she could see her clanmates going across the tree like it was any normal but of ground, so that was what she decided to do, but it was a bit harder than that.

If she looked down she could see the deep water underneath her, everytime a cat jumped on or off the tree it wobbled a bit, and at one point she almost fell in! Thankfully she regained her balance and carried on to the end of the tree, relieved to jump off on to the island.

With Rosepaw and Firepaw by her side she set off to explore the island. They were careful to keep away from the other clans, not yet feeling comfortable enough to converse with them as she saw some of her other clanmates doing.

When the leaders started speaking the three of them listened intently, wanting to remember every detail of their first gathering.

Mistystar had nothing new to report for Riverclan, ecxept the fact that the twolegs were here again, like they always were.

Next it was Onestar, who's report was a little more interesting. Windclan had two new warriors, Thornpelt and Dawnheart, and three new apprentices, Blackpaw, Mudpaw and Lionpaw. They had also chased a fox out of their territory, and it shouldn't have gone on to anyone elses territory but may have.

Then it was Blackstar he didn't say much, except Darkclaw and a patrol had chased a badger off their territory. Darkclaw was the Shadowclan deputy, he was sat at the bottom of the tree, his head held up high.

He looked quite mean and unapproachable, not someone she would like to mess with. Suddenly he turned his head and caught her eyes, she felt a shock of electricity run through her body.

She looked away quickly, feeling very uncomfortable, feeling very weird, what had just happened? She wasn't sure, her pelt felt all tingly and weird, like a burning sensation, but a nice one.

Next Bramblestar spoke, but Hollypaw wasn't listening much, she couldn't stop thinking about that weird feeling. She managed to get her attention on Bramblestar when he spoke about the new apprentices, and felt pride start to build up in her heart.

Pushing out all thoughts of the weird feeling and of Darkclaw, she made a vow in her head. _I promise that I will be the best Thunderclan warrior ever, I will be loyal until the day I join Starclan._

At that point she had no idea how hard that was going to be...

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	3. Smell

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Smell

Hollypaw padded through the forest, trying to see if she could smell any kind of prey. Birchfall had hurt his leg so had to stay in camp, he had told her to go and hunt, so that's what she was doing, not that she was having much luck though, she couldn't find anything.

Before she knew it she was thinking about Darkclaw, she didn't know why, she just couldn't get him out of her head. Maybe she admired him, he was deputy of course, but of another clan.

Hollypaw shook her head, why did Darkclaw matter, she was hunting for her clan, she could find out more about him at the next gathering, if she went, hopefully she would, she would probably do a bit more talking at her next one, now that she understood what actually happened.

She padded through the forest, now concentrating fully on finding food for her clan. Breathing in the forest scents and smiled as she scented a mouse. She saw it scrabbling around underneath a hollybush and got down into a hunting crouch, ready to make her first kill of the day.

She pounced and landed on the mouse, killing it swiftly with a bite to the neck, she buried it so she could collect it later and carried on walking through the forest.

She saw a bird hopping around the bottom of a tree, carefully she stepped forward, she was almost close enough to pounce when a big crash from a bush nearby startled the bird and sent it flying up into the tree tops.

"Who was that?" She yelled, storming towards the source of the sound that had frightened her prey around.

Hollypaw didn't hear anyone say anything, "Oh, that how you're playing is it? You scare my prey away and don't even admit, you are so dead." She muttered underneath her breath.

She took a long sniff up her nose but something caught her attention, it was a different smell, and it was faint, but definitely recognisable, Shadowclan.

She started to follow the scent and suddenly another loud crash reached her ears, were they really that stupid. She sped up a bit, realising how close she was to the intruder, or intruder's.

A dark pelt was now becoming visible, she decided to get closer and see who it was before she did anything, but as she got closer she saw another dark pelt, and the cats were small, really small, they were kits!

She decided to give them a little scare, they were trespassing after all, she jumped out of the bushes and the two of them jumped back in fright. Hollypaw immediately felt bad, she hadn't realised exactly how small they were.

"What are you doing here?" Hollypaw asked.

"I don't know." One of the kits said.

"We snuck out of camp and then got lost, where are we, it smells!" The other said.

"You are in Thunderclan territory, how old are you?" Hollypaw asked.

"2 moons." One of the kits said.

"I'll bring you back to camp, and then a patrol will take you back." Hollypaw said.

"What!" One of the kits squeaked.

"Can't you just take us back?" The other said.

"I should be back at camp by now," Hollypaw said, "Come on, follow me."

Hollypaw lead the kits back to camp, and explained to Bramblestar what had happened. He sent out Squirrelflight, Cinderheart and herself to take the kits back to Shadowclan.

The kits had stayed very quiet for the whole thing, keeping their heads down and not looking at anyone. As they got closer to the Shadowclan border they started to become a bit braver, obviously recognising the smells of their own clans.

Soon the three Thunderclan cats were standing at the border with the two kits, wondering whether to take them back when a Shadowclan cat came into view. Hollypaw recognised him straigth away, it was Darkclaw.

She didn't know why she recognised him, she just did. He saw them and raced over, "Nightkit, Cloudkit, what are you doing?" He asked.

"They were found by Hollypaw in the heart of our territory." Squirrelflight explained to her fellow deputy.

Hollypaw found herself unable to tear her eyes off Darkclaw throughout the whole of Squirrelflight's explanation, something about him was, intriguing, if that was the right word.

"Thanks, I'll take them back now, Olivenose is absolutely frantic." Darkclaw said as the two kits looked sheepishly at the ground. "You two are in major trouble, you know that?"

As the two groups of cats walked off in different directions Hollypaw looked back at Darkclaw, and he was looking at her.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	4. Ok

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Ok

Hollypaw yawned as she stood up, stretching her legs to their full length before looking across at Firepaw and Rosepaw, who were still sleeping peacefully.

Even though they were all siblings they didn't look that similar, well Rosepaw and Firepaw did, Hollypaw didn't. Firepaw had quite bright orange fur and hazel eyes, Rosepaw had pale ginger fur and light green eyes.

Hollypaw, on the other had, had her father's long, tabby fur and his amber eyes. Hollypaw left the den and stepped into the clearing, which was still relatively quiet.

"What are you doing up so early?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Hollypaw answered.

"Why?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Dreams." Hollypaw said.

"What about?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I can't remember." Hollypaw lied.

She definitely did remember, she remembered them so vividly, like they had actually happened. She had been dreaming of Darkclaw, her and Darkclaw, together.

"Do you want to go on dawn patrol?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yeah." Hollypaw said faking a smile.

"Squirrelflight?" Hollypaw said.

"What Hollypaw?" Squirrelflight sighed.

"Can I go to the gathering today, with Rosepaw and Firepaw?" Hollypaw asked.

"I'll talk to Bramblestar." Squirrelflight said.

"Thank you." Hollypaw said happily.

Squirrelflight sighed, She knew Hollypaw very well, she was her kit of course, and she was sure that there was something she wasn't telling her.

* * *

Hollypaw found going along the tree trunk a lot easier than last gathering, and was soon on the island, followed by Rosepaw and Firepaw.

"What are you so happy about?" Firepaw asked.

"What do you mean?" Hollypaw responded.

"Well," Rosepaw said, "You have this massive smile on your face."

"I'm just excited, that's all." Hollypaw said.

"But we've been to a gathering before." Firepaw said.

"Yes, but this is different." Hollypaw exclaimned.

"How?" Rosepaw asked.

"It just is." Hollypaw sighed.

"How?" Rosepaw asked again.

"Well, we're going to talk to others this time aren't we." Hollypaw said.

"I guess." Firepaw said, shrugging his shoulders.

The three of them carried on in silence until they were surrounded by cats from all the clans. They saw two Shadowclan apprentices and went over to them.

"Hello." Rosepaw said.

"Hey," Said one of the apprentices,"I'm Cinderpaw."

"And I'm Ashpaw." Said the other one.

"I'm Hollypaw." Hollypaw spoke up, "And that's Firepaw, and that's Rosepaw." She said, pointing to her siblings in turn

Soon the five of them were chatting away like they had known eachother for ages. Hollypaw didn't realise that cats from other clans could be so friendly, especially Shadowclan. It wa sprobably because of the full moon, and if they met at any other time they would probably be fighting.

As Hollypaw thought about this the leaders started to speak, not that she was paying any attention, she had seen Darkclaw sitting at the bottom of the tree with the other deputy's.

As Hollypaw looked at him, he looked at her and she turned away in embarrasment. Why was she so bothered about him? She guiltily thought about the dreams last night and took another look at Darkclaw, who was still looking at her.

'Stop it, stop it!' She thought in her head, she had to stop looking.

Soon the leaders had finished speaking and the cats started socialising again, but this time Hollypaw wasn't concentrating on the conversation, she was too busy paying attention to Darkclaw, who was coming her way.

No one else seemed to notice him slip behind a bush, but she did, and she thought that maybe, just maybe, he wanted her too.

She quietly made her wayover to the bush and stood there awkwardly until Darkclaw hissed at her, "Come on then!"

She didn't need telling twice and slipped behind the bush, the two of them sat in silence until Darkclaw spoke, "I-I can't stop thinking about you." He eventually admitted.

Hollypaw took a deep breath, "I can't stop thinking about you either." She sighed.

"Meet me by the border, tomorrow night." Darkclaw said.

"What!" Hollypaw exclaimed.

"Please, I just can't stop thinking about you, please, just once." Darkclaw pleaded.

"Ok."

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	5. Secret meeting

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Secret meeting

Hollypaw made sure everyone was asleep, checking quite a few times before, very nervously, making her way out through the dirtplace.

Her heart was pumping so hard as she ran through the forest, she was sure that if anyone else was here that they would be able to easily hear it. She made her way towards the shadowclan border, each step making her more and more excited and worried at the same time.

She let a small smile ross over he face when she saw Darkclaw waiting for her, his sleek, dark fur made her heart go even more crazy than it already was.

"Hollypaw," he said, relief clear in his voice "I thought you wouldnt turn up."

There was an awkward silence as Hollypaw thought what her reply should be, she didn't want to say something that would make her sound like a mouse brain,"It took a while for everyone to go to sleep." Was the final statement she decided on.

"I, what are you feeling right now?" Darkclaw asked.

Hollypaw was a bit startled by his question, what was he going on about?

Darkclaw could see her apprenhension and confusion, "Go on, just tell me." He said again.

Hollypaw took a deep breath, "I feel like, I feel bad, because I'm betraying my clan by coming to meet you, and I know I shouldn't be. But then, I want to come and meet you, and I, I feel like, what we're doing is right, even though I know it isn't, because it's against the warrior code."

Darkclaw stayed silent for a moment, and Hollypaw felt herself becoming increasingly worried, had she said something wrong. She was about to correct herself, even though she wasn't sure what she said that was wrong, when Darkclaw spoke.

"Seems like we're both feeling the same then." He said.

Hollypaw looked up at him, up into his eyes which seemed so full of emotion, so deep, so mesmerising. As his eyes made contact with hers Hollypaw felt a rush of electricity course through her veins, filling her up with a warm, tingly feeling, that she had felt once before, again when she was with Darkclaw.

"Will you meet me again tomorrow night?" Hollypaw was startled by Darkclaw's question, so much infact that she forgot to answer.

"I'll take that as a no then..." Darkclaw said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"No, No! I mean yes, I do want to meet you, I'd love too." Hollypaw corrected herself.

"That's great!" Darkclaw said, placing a lick on Hollypaw's forehead.

Hollypaw breathed in his scent, it was Shadowclan, but it was different Shadowclan, a nice Shadowclan, not disgusting like the rest.

"See you tomorrow." Darkclaw said softly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Hollypaw replied.

The two of them walked away from eachother, on their own territory. No more words were spoken, but they shared one last, long, lingering look before, making their way back to their camps, back to their dens, and back to sleep.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	6. Tired

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P  
I'm back at school now so updates won't be as often unfortunately...  
Please enjoy :)  
**

Tired

"Hollypaw, Hollypaw wake up!" Hollypaw groaned as she heard Rosepaw's voice in her ear, couldn't she see that she was sleeping?

"Go away!" Groaned Hollypaw, she had been meeting Darkclaw for about half a moon now but she found herslef very tired in the mornings after their illicit meetings.

"We're having our first fighting session today, remember?" Rosepaw exclaimed.

Hollypaw shot straight up, all traces of her tiredness gone, she had totally forgot about the first fighting lesson, she was so excited. She hurriedly washed herself and was soon in the camp with Rosepaw and Firepaw as they stood waiting for their mentor's.

After what seemed like moons Birchfall, Hazeltail and Bumblestripe finally came over and they started to make their way to the training hollow. When they were all eventually there Hazeltail and Bumblestripe did a demonstration.

Hollypaw watched their every move as they showed them the simple swipe and dodge. You needed to swipe with enough force to unbalance the other cat, if only just for a second, so that you could dodge out of the way of their counter attack, it all looked pretty simple really.

Because there was only three of them Hollypaw had to go with Hazeltail, who was the smallest of the three mentors, even if she was still a lot bigger than Hollypaw.

"So, take a swipe at me, then try to dodge out of the way of when I try to attack you." Hazeltail said.

Hollypaw nodded, she could do this.

She pulled her front paw back and swiped Hazeltail's shoulder, the older cat just stood there looking unimpressed. "I know this is just a training session," She said, "But you can tey a little bit harder, surely?"

"Yeah, sorry." Hollypaw apologised. This time she put a lot more strength into the blow that landed on Hazeltail's shoulder. The older cat was thrown slightly off balance but Hollypaw was too busy thinking about how much more power she could use that she forgot to dodge Hazeltail's counter attack.

After Hollypaw had regained her balance Hazeltail spoke again, "You do need to dodge my attack you know, in a real battle you would be running off into the bushes by now."

"Yeah, I know, sorry." Hollypaw apologised.

"It doesn't matter, try again." Hazeltail said.

Hollypaw hit Hazeltail with as much, if not more power than the last blow and then neatly dodged out of the way of Hazeltail's next attack.

"I got it that time." Hollypaw smiled.

"Eventually." Hazeltail sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Hollypaw asked.

"Now, you're going to learn how you can use that move to your advantage if another cat uses it against you."

* * *

"So, how are you?" Darkclaw asked, purring as he saw Hollypaw come to the border.

"Brilliant, I had my first fighting session today and I learnt loads of moves and it was really fun!" Hollypaw grinned.

"I remember my first training session, I was so excited, when I was an apprentice I alway's dreamed of being deputy, and then leader of course, and now here I am." Darkclaw said happily. He knew that if anyone discovered his secret night time meetings he wouldn't be deputy anymore, but it didn't seem to matter.

He wouldn't stop these meeting's if Starclan told him to, it made him feel right, they felt right, Hollypaw felt right, whenever he was with Hollypaw he could forget all of his troubles, mostly to do with the stress of being deputy.

"Do your clan ask you questions?" Hollypaw suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Darkclaw asked.

"Well, Rosepaw and Firepaw keep asking me why I'm so tired and why sometimes they wake up and I'm not in my nest and I tell them I'm always in the dirtplace but it's obvious they don't believe me and I hate lying to them." Hollypaw said all in one breath.

"You can't tell them." Darkclaw said.

"I know that," Hollypaw sighed, "But anyway, do they ask you questions?"

"No, I guess it's because I'm deputy and they think I'm out doing some secret good for Shadowclan." Darkclaw said.

"Well, you're doing something secret, but maybe not good." Hollypaw smiled.

"Who say's what I'm doing isn't good? For me at least." Darkclaw asked.

"No one, because no one knows." Hollypaw said.

The two of them sat in silence for a little bit after that, just sitting next to eachother, their fur touching, making them both feel so nice. Darkclaw only realised Hollypaw had fallen asleep when he heard her faint snores and the steady rise and fall of her chest next to him.

He looked at her, her tabby fur, her beautiful amber eyes, she was perfect. He took a deep breath in, he knew he needed to wake her up and send her back to her own clan but found that he didn't want to, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

"Oh Hollypaw," He sighed, talking to no one but himself, "I think-I think I might just love you."

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	7. Falling behind

**Sorry for not updating, have been busy with school stuff and all that...  
Hope you enjoy this chapter :) :P  
+Leafpool is the medicince cat  
**

Falling behind

"Hollypaw concentrate! You should have got this by now!" Hollypaw sighed at Birchfall's words, he was right, she should have got this ages ago, Rosepaw and Firepaw did, she was just so tired! She knew that she was seriously falling behind with her training but she didn't want to stop meeting Darkclaw, she would miss him.

"I know, sorry, I'll try again." Hollypaw said. She tried to do the move but could feel that her movements were clumsy and slow, she knew that she wasn't any good at all.

She let out a sigh and looked up at Birchfall's face. Instead of having a look of anger or annoyance at her stupidness he looked, worried, interested even.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, course I am, why?" Hollypaw answered, a little to quickly.

"It's just, at the beginning of your training, you were very energetic, a little too energetic some may say, but now, well, you're the absolute opposite, you should of got this move easily, I know you can but you just seem, distracted, distracted and tired." Birchfall said.

"Yeah, it's just, I haven't been sleeping much." Hollypaw said, it was kind of the truth, she hadn't been sleeping much.

"Why haven't you been sleeping much?" Birchfall asked.

"I-I don't know, I just can't seem to get to sleep." Hollypaw lied.

"Maybe you should ask Leafpool or Jayfeather for something to help you sleep then." Birchfall suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Hollypaw said as she stifled a yawn.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Birchfall asked.

"What do you mean?" Hollypaw asked.

"Well, if there is another reason that you're not sleeping much you could tell me, I won't be angry." Birchfall said.

"No, there isn't another reason, now can we try the move again?" Hollypaw asked.

"No, I think you should go back to camp now, try and get some rest." Birchfall said.

"Okay." Hollypaw said as she turned and made her way out of the training hollow.

Birchfall didn't know, did he? There was no way he could know, was there? Hollypaw racked her brains, trying to think if she had ever let anything slip about her secret night time meetings, but she was sure that she hadn't. Myabe he had followed her, but why would he have done that, why wouldn't he have confronted her about it there and then? Maybe he was just wondering, he didn't actually know but was just thinking that maybe, it didn't matter, as long as he didn't know everything was fine.

Her mind trailed back to her training, and how far behind she was compared to her siblings, it wasn't fair. Then again, it was all her fault, becuase it was her who went out to meet Darkclaw every night, knowing that it was going to affect her training.

But she didn't want to fall behind any further, she knew what she had to do, but it would hurt so much, it would hurt her and it would hurt Darkclaw, but she knew she had to do it.

She was going to have to end it...

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	8. Ending it

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Ending it

Hollypaw made her way to the meeting place with a heavy heart, it was hurting her, knowing what she had to do, but it was for the best, wasn't it? It was for the best for her, otherwise, well, at the rate she was going, she would never become a warrior, and she had to be a warrior, she had to!

She sighed as she saw Darkclaw waiting in his normal place, she was half hoping that he wouldn't turn up so she wouldn't have to tell him what she had to say but, here he was. He looked so happy too, he obviously had no idea what she was planning.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked as she walked up to him. Hollypaw didn't reply, just stood there, unsure of how to actually say what she had to say.

"Hollypaw, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw the expression on her face.

"Darkclaw, I'm sorry." Hollypaw sighed.

"What do you mean, what are you sorry about?" Darkclaw asked, what was she going on about.

Hollypaw took in a deep, shaky breath, every second she didn't tell him she was finding it harder to find the words.

"Hollypaw, what are you sorry about?" Darkclaw asked, urgency clear in his voice.

"We've got to stop meeting up." Hollypaw eventually said, looking down and refusing to look up again, she didn't want to have to look at his face, she didn't want to have to see the hurt expression that would be there.

Darkclaw just stood in shock, he wasn't expecting this "Why?" He asked, hurt clear in his voice "Did someone find out about us?"

"No!" Hollypaw said quickly, reluctantly looking at his face "It's just that I'm getting behind with my training, really behind because I'm too tired to learn anything. If I keep meeting you I won't be able to learn anything at all, and I have to do my training, otherwise, I'll never be a warrior."

As Hollypaw looked into his eyes his expression changed into something so twisted, so angry that she felt herslef starting to get a bit scared, "You're lying!" He snarled, looking at Hollypaw angrily "One of your mangy, crowfood eating clanmates found out about us and is forcing you to do this."

Hollypaw felt the fear run out of her as she heard him talk like that, who did he think he was? Talking abotu her clanmates like that, she didn't care if he was Shadowclan deputy, no one talked about Thunderclan like that. "What did you just call my clanmates." She hissed

"No, Hollypaw, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I-"

Hollypaw cut Darkclaw off, she didn't want to hear his voice ever again, "No, my clanmates mean more to me than you do, or ever will, understand?"

"Hollypaw, please, I'm sorry." Darkclaw said, he hadn't meant it, he was just angry.

"No, you disgust me." She spat, turning her back on Darkclaw, racing back into the forest, away from the Shadowclan border.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	9. The moonpool

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

The moonpool

Hollypaw kept running, but not towards camp, she didn't want to go back, not yet, not with the memories of Darkclaw so fresh in her mind.

How could he say something like that about her clanmates, she had thought he was different, that showed how stupid she was, didn't it. How could he have said that though, it hadn't seemed like him, he had seemed so angry.

Why would he throw away their friendship over that though, why? They had spent so much time together, risked so much. He was a Shadowclan deputy and she was a Thunderclan apprentice but they fitted together. However much as she wanted too Hollypaw didn't want to imagine her life without those meetings with Darkclaw.

Why couldn't she just stop thinking about him, she had other friends, but they didn't take up all of her time, they weren't on her mind wherever she went, every second she was awake.

Maybe Darkclaw had turned into a bit more than a friend, maybe. No, of course he hadn't, they were just really good friends, that were from different clans, that met up in secret every night, that she just couldn't get out of her mind. Why was this so confusing?

Suddenly Hollypaw realised that she had no idea where she was, she could still smell Thunderclan, but she could smell all the other clans too, and it wasn't loads of cats like at the gathering, it was just a few.

She let out a little gasp as she saw a tiny pool glistening in the moonlight and she recognised Jayfeather's scent. She was at the moonpool! She shouldn't be here , this was only for medicine cats.

Hollypaw turned to walk away when she heard a voice whisper "Drink!"

She turned her head but she couldn't see anyone and she couldn't scent anyone either, "Drink!" There it was again. She obediently crouched down at the waters edge, took a sip of the icy water and closed her eyes, not really sure what she was waiting for.

* * *

Hollypaw opened her eyes to see a gray blue she cat standing infront of her.

"Who are you?" She asked tentatively, was this a Starclan cat, who was it.

"I'm Bluestar." The she cat replied.

Bluestar! Bluestar was legendary! She had heard so many stories about the ex Thunderclan leader but had never in her wildest dreams expected to ever meet her.

"Was it you telling me to drink?" Hollypaw asked.

"Yes it was." Bluestar replied.

"Why?" Hollypaw asked, "I thought the moonpool was only for medicine cats."

"No, the moonpool can be for any cat that has a strong enough bond with Starclan. Most cats that have strong bonds with Starclan are medicine cats, but sometimes they are not, look at yourself for example." Bluestar explained.

"I have a strong bond with Starclan?" Hollypaw questioned.

"A bond stronger than most." Bluestar answered.

"But, why did you want to see me?" Hollypaw asked. Maybe she was going to be punished for meeting Darkclaw, it was against the warrior code after all.

Bluestar let out a sigh, "Because I need to tell you something."

"Is it Darkclaw because I'm not going to meet up with him again because he-"

"Shh young one, you must listen to what I have to say." Bluestar said.

Hollypaw just nodded and Bluestar began to speak.

"I know how you feel, to love one from another clan and I am sorry to say your final choice will be hard. You will have two choices. They will both bring heartache but one will make you happier than the other in the end, you will know what to do when the time comes." Bluestar said.

Hollypaw stared in shock as the she cat began to fade, "What, no, don't go, I-" It was no use though, sshe was alone by the moonpool again.

What had Bluestar meant, that she loved someone from another clan. She knew about Bluetstar and Oakfur but, she didn't love Darkclaw did she? She didn't love him, he was just a friend, well not a friedn anymore.

Hollypaw told herself this, convinced herself but deep down she knew that she was lying, she knew what she felt for the Shadowclan deputy wasn't just friendship, it wasn't even close.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	10. In trouble

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

In trouble

Hollypaw looked up at the sky, at the stars shining in the sky, the stars that were her dead ancestors that were now in Starclan. Bluestar was one of those stars, she had just talked to a cat that was now a star.

It felt unreal, she had actually just talked to a Starclan cat, and not any ordinary Starclan cat, she had talked to Bluestar, she had actually talked to Bluestar, the legendary Thunderclan leader.

The words of Bluestar were still spinning round in Hollypaw's head, _'I know what it feels like to love one from another clan.'_ But Hollypaw didn't love Darkclaw, she couldn't, not after what he had said. _'You will have two choices.'_ What were the choices and when would she have to choose? _'They will both bring heartache but one will make you happier than the other in the end, you will know what to do when the time comes.'_ How would she know what to do? What if she didn't know which one to choose?

Thousands of questions were running round in Hollypaw's head, it was all just way too confusing. Even though she didn't realise it Hollypaw had started walking and was now by the lakeshore.

She didn't want to return to camp, not yet anyway, she needed time alone to think about everything that had just happened. She settled herself down by the edge of the glistening, dark blue water and closed her eyes as she realised exactly how tired she was. Soon she was fast asleep...

* * *

Hollypaw let out a yawn as she flickered her eyes open, taking a few seconds for them to get used to the bright sunlight that invaded them. Wait a minute, sunlight? Sunlight didn't get into the apprentices den, where was she?

Suddenly all the memories of last nights events flooded back into her head, the argument with Darkclaw, what he said, the moonpool, what Bluestar said, and then finally falling asleep by the lake.

She needed to get back to camp, someone would have probably realised she was missing by now and everyone would be looking, she was going to be in some big trouble when she returned.

She might as well go back now, and face the puisihment and questions sooner rather than later. With a sigh she slowly stood up and strated making her way back to camp, preoparing herself to tell lots of lies so that no one would find out what really happened the night before.

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" As soon as Hollypaw returned to camp Squireelflight practically jumped on her.

"I'm sorry." Hollypaw apologised.

"Are you all right, are you hurt?" Squirrelfight asked, worry for her daughter clear in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine, really." Hollypaw assured her mother.

"So where have you been?" Squirrelfight asked.

Hollypaw was about to reply when Bramblestar came over, "Hollypaw come to my den now."

Hollypaw reluctantly made her way into Brmablestar's den, he was her dad but still, he was alos the clan leader.

"Where have you been?" Bramblestar asked.

"I-I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and fell asleep by the lake." Hollypaw was telling half the truth, kind of.

"You can't just do that, leave camp in the middle of the night without an explanation." Bramblestar scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Hollypaw apologised

"It better not." Squirrelflight muttered. She knew there was something that Hollypaw wasn't telling them.

"For a punishment you will not be allowed to go to the gathering tomorrow." Bramblestar siad.

"What? But-" Hollypaw was cut off by Bramblestar.

"You may be my daughter but you have to be punished." Bramblestar pointed out.

"I know," Hollypaw sighed, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, go and see what Birchfall wants you to do." Brablestar replied.

Hollypaw moodily made her way out of the den, she knew she needed to be punished but not being allowed to go to the gathering, that was just unfair!

**For anyone thats read the original I changed a bit here, practically in the other one Hollypaw hurt herself and was in the medicine den for a few days but it was pointless so I left it out of this one.**


	11. What happened

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

What happened?

Hollypaw sat impatiently in camp, waiting for everyone to come back from the gathering. It was so boring just sitting here while Firepaw and Rosepaw were having fun at the gathering. It wasn't fair!

Most of the other cats who hadn't gone to the gathering were asleep so Hollypaw didn't have anyone to talk to,but she wouldn't go to sleep, she had to find out what happened.

There was only one good thing about not going to the gathering that Hollypaw could think of, the fact that she wouldn't have to see Darkclaw, she wasn't totally sure how she would have reacted if she did.

Why had she even started meeting up with him in the first place? She knew it was wrong, she had known from the start, and so had he, why had she been so stupid? If she had just said that she wouldn't go and meet him that night when he asked, none of this would have even happened.

Hollypaw pricked her ears as she heard the faint noise of her clanmates eventually returning from the gathering. She jumped up but was slightly confused at the fact that they seemed pretty angry. What had happened?

Hollypaw saw Firepaw and Rosepaw and raced over to them.

"What happened?" She asked when she saw the looks of anger on her siblings faces.

"Shadowclan." Firepaw spat.

"What did they do?" Hollypaw asked. Did this have something to do with Darkclaw? What exactly had happened?

"They said that we don't use some of our territory that they need so we have three sunrises to change our borders or there will be a battle." Rosepaw explained as she scratched at the ground underneath her with her claws.

"No way!" Hollypaw exclaimed.

"Yes way." Firepaw muttered.

"What did Bramblestar say?" Hollypaw asked.

"He said that there was going to be a battle then, simple as that." Rosepaw replied.

"Look, I'm tired, I think we should go to sleep now and see what happens tomorrow." Firepaw yawned as he started making his way to the apprentices den.

Rosepaw just nooded and followed him as did Hollypaw, who had a very moody expression on her face. Why did she have to miss this gathering? It must've been so exciting!

* * *

The whole clan was crowded around the high ledge, waiting for Bramblestar to tell them what was going to happen, the atmosphere was pretty tense, it was full or worry and confusion. No one knew exactly what was going on.

Bramblestar eventually jumped up onto the high ledge and started his speech.

"You all know what happened at the gathering last night and you all know what we must prepare for." Bramblestar said as Thunderclan broke up into a cacophany of worried whispers and mumbles.

"We will all practise our battle moves over the next three sunrises so we are all ready for the battleagainst Shadowclan." Bramblestar carried on speaking as everyone listened with their full concentration.

"Obviously we must carry on with our ordinary duties as well, and apprentices will carry on with their training. Squirrelflight will sort out patrols and groups to train in. That is all I have to say." Bramblestar jumped down off the highledge and made his way back into his den.

Hollypaw suddenly felt a rush of excitement travel through her body. This was going to be her first battle!

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	12. Battle

**Sooooo sorry for not updating but my laptops broke and now I have to share with my brother so I hardly ever get a chance to get on it...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... :)**

Battle

Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Firepaw stood nervously near the back of the group of Thunderclan warriors, the last three days had been deicated to battle training and thankfully Hollypaw had managed to pretty much catch up with her siblings.

They were waiting for the Shadowclan warriors to come into view, everyone was really worried and on edge. Questions were running through Hollypaw's head. What if she came face to face with Darkclaw? What if she had to hurt him? What if he died? Hollypaw felt guilty at these thoughts and tried to push them out of her head, she should be worried about her own clan not an enemy warrior.

Hollypaw took a deep breath as she saw Shadowclan looking very sinister as they walked towards the waiting Thunderclancats. The two clans stood in silence until Blackstar leapt at Bramblestar and suddenly the whole clearing was filled with screeching cats.

Hollypaw saw a black she cat running at Rosepaw, who was fighting a Shadowclan apprentice. Letting out a yowl she leapt at the Shadowclan cat and raked her claws down her pitch black fur. The she cat stopped running at Rosepaw and turned her attention to Hollypaw.

"What's a weak little Thunderclan apprentice going to do?" The she cat taunted with venom in her voice, "I know what, run!"

Suddenly the enemy warrior leapt at Hollypaw but she was ready. Hollypaw dived under her belly, knocking her legs from beneath her and rolling out of the way. While the she cat was dazed Hollypaw raked her claws down her side, loving the adrenaline rush that came with the feeling of ripping the skin of an enemy warrior. The she cat managed to wriggle free and ran into the bushes, obviously shocked at the strength Hollypaw had.

Thunderclan was starting to gain the upper hand, chasing more Shadowclan warriors into the bushes when a new wave of Shadowclan warriors descended onto the battle and they were seriously outnumbered. Hollypaw heard Bramblestar tell Dovewing, the fastest runner in the clan, to go and get back up. The she cat nodded and raced away from the battle to get more Thunderclan warriors.

Hollypaw caught sight of a Shadowclan warrior and ran at him, unfortunatley he was stronger than she expected and found herself in serious need of help,which she got from Squirrelflight. The mother daughter team worked expertly together and easily fought the Shadowclan warrior back into the bushes and turned to find another enemy warrior to defeat.

Dovewing had come back with more warriors by now and Thunderclan were slowly gaining the upper hand again. Hollypaw kept fighting side by side with her mother until they heard Blackstar order his cats to retreat. The remaining Shadowclan warriors ran from the battlefield, leaving only Thunderclan warriors remaining, standing triumphant on the blood covered ground.

It was only then Hollypaw realised that Squirrelflight had a very deep cut down her side and was limping badly. Hollypaw raced over to help her but let out a yowl as she saw her fall to the floor.

"Bramblestar!" She called for her father, not knowing who else to call, "Bramblestar!"

* * *

Squirrelflight was in a bad way. The cut was very deep and she had lost a lot of blood. Jayfeather and Leafpool weren't sure if she was goign to maake it.

Hollypaw couldn't sleep, what if Squirrelflight died? She had to get out of camp, even though she knew she would be in trouble if she was caught, again. She just had to get away, away from the stench of injury, away from the silence, away from everything.

She snuck out through the dirtplace tunnel and walked aimlessly through the forest. She found herself back at the shadowclan border, where only a few hours ago a massive battle was being fought, where Squirrelflight had got hurt. It was quiet now, and for some reason felt calming.

Suddenly she caught sight of a lone Shadowclan warrior she recognised immediately, how couldn't she? With his familiar dark pelt and scent. She was so tempted to go up to him, to talk to him, she needed him.

He saw her and they shared a look, a look that said everything that either of them wanted to say. A look that said, 'I'm sorry' and 'I miss you' and so much more.

Hollypaw shakily walked over to him and sat down next to him, entwining her tail with his.

"I've missed you." He breathed, loving the feeling of her body next to his.

"I've missed you too." Hollypaw whispered and in that moment nothing else except the two of them mattered.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	13. Love

**Sorry for not updating (again) but the past few weeks have literally been chaos!**

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Love

Hollypaw woke up with a smile on her face. She could feel the heavy form of Darkclaw wrapped around her, she could feel his chest moving up and down, she could feel the beat of his heart.

They had gone to sleep in a sheltered hole under a tree, finding warmth in each other's fur. She felt slightly guilty when she remembered the state her mother had been in last night. What if something had happened in the night? She had to get back to camp, if something had happened to Squirrelflight and she hadn't been there, she didn't know what she would do.

She got up and stretched her legs, letting out a yawn as she did so, the sleep had been refreshing and she knew she wouldn't have got it if she had stayed at camp. Darkclaw had this calming presence over her, he always made everything better.

As Hollypaw was thinking this Darkclaw started to move. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, resting them on her own, the connection still sending a thrill down Hollypaw's spine.

"Have you got to go?" He asked, he really didn't want Hollypaw to go yet, he hated being away from her, he didn't feel, complete, unless he was with Hollypaw.

"I've got to." Hollypaw said reluctantly, "I have to see how Squirrelflight is."

Darkclaw nodded, he understood, Hollypaw needed to be with her mother. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he knew he shouldn't but it was someone from his clan that had hurt Squirrelflight so badly, if it was anyone else he wouldn't feel so bad, but because Hollypaw was so close to Squirrelflight, Darkclaw could see that she was hurting and that hurt him. Not a physical kind of pain, it was a mental one, like his insides had tied themselves up in knots.

"See you tonight?" Darkclaw questioned, "Here?"

Hollypaw nodded, "Yeah, here, tonight." She agreed as she rubbed her fur alongs his silky pelt.

Darkclaw licked Hollypaw's head before taking a deep breath and saying "I love you."

Hollypaw looked into his eyes, all she could see was a warmth she had seen before, it was the way Bramblestar looked at Squirrelflight, how Birchfall looked at Whitewing.

"I love you too." She replied, still looking straight into Darkclaw's eyes.

Reluctantly she turned her head and made her way back towards her camp, casting one last longing look back at Darkclaw as she did so, a look he returned. It took all of her strength not to run straight back to him, to spend as long as she could with him until the other's realised she was gone, but she knew she couldn't. She had to go back to camp, she had to see how Squirrelflight was.

She hated to admit it, but she was scared, she was scared of what she might find when she returned to camp, she was scared to know what might have happened to Squirrelflight during the night and, finally, she was scared of someone finding out where she had been, more importantly who she had been with.

And she was terrified of someone finding out who she was so painfully in love with, because if that happened, she didn't know what she'd do.

**So, please review thanks :) :P**


	14. Getting better

**Sorry for not updating but I've had some really important personal things going on recently, so I decided to put my own welfare before a website, it isn't just this story that has been having irregular updates, all of my stories have. The issues are in no way over so I'm not sure when the next update will be. I have not 'given up' though, I've just been finding it a bit harder to update.**

**ANYWAYS, thanks for the reviews **

Getting better

Hollypaw managed to sneak back into camp without anyone noticing her, the sun was just starting to rise so she headed straight to the medicine den. Squirrelflight looked better than yesterday, but she didn't look healthy yet.

She was sleeping right now, but she didn't look peaceful. Her breaths were shallow and her chest heaved with every one she took. She was so intent on her mother that she didn't realise someone had joined her.

"She should be all right." Hollypaw turned her head to see Leafpool standing next to her, "I know she doesn't look amazing but one she wakes up and we can give her some juniper berries to help with her breathing she'll seem much better."

Hollypaw just nodded, she didnt' really care what herbs Squirrelflight was given, as long as she got better, because that was all that mattered. Hollypaw settled down next to squirrelflight, and her mind trailed back to Darkclaw.

Last night had been, magical. They had got close, so close and Hollypaw had felt so loved, she knew Darkclaw loved her and she knew she loved him as well, it had felt so right.

But it was wrong, it was horribly wrong, he was in Shadowclan! It shouldn't be happening, but it was, and she was happy it was. Everything was just so confusing. She was only an apprentice, Darkclaw was deputy. She didn't know if any other apprentice had even fallen in love, but here she was with the deputy of Shadowclan! Her head felt like it was going to explode.

She wanted to tell someone, she really did but she knew she couldn't. If she did tell someone she would be in a lot of trouble, it was wrong, what she and Darkclaw were doing. They would both be in trouble.

Why did clans have to get in the way of love though, because that was what it was, pure and simple, love. So why was it so wrong?

Hollypaw was pulled out of her confusing thoughts by Squirrelflight starting to move, Leafpool was by her side in an instant, giving her water and some berries, Hollypaw was guessing they were to help her with her breathing, like Leafpool was talking about earlier.

"Right, no sudden movements, big movements, are any movements really, no tiring yourself out-"

Squirrelflight interrupted Leafpool in a tired voice, "Practically just dont do anything."

"Pretty much." Leafpool agreed before walking out of the medicine den, probably to go and tell Bramblestar that Squirrelflight was awake.

"You look happy." Squirrelflight said as she studied Hollypaw's smiling face.

"Well yeah!" Hollypaw smiled, "I thought you might die, but you're going to get better, of course I'm happy!"

"Is that it?" Squirrelflight questioned.

"Yeah, of course, what else would there be." Hollyppaw answered quickly, Squirrelflight couldn't know, could she? Of course not. She had been in the medicine den all night.

Squirrelflight just nodded, she was sure there was something Hollypaw wasn't telling her, and she was going to find out what it was...

**Soooo, please review thanks :) :P**


End file.
